


Cuts Like A Knife

by Foophile



Category: Highlander
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos relished the complete trust in Duncan’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Like A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Highlander and related characters do not belong to me.

Duncan’s head fell back onto the couch cushion with a curse. “Fuck, Methos.”

“Not yet.” Methos’ long handled hunting knife scraped down the plane of Duncan’s chest. The short blade dug in just as Duncan took a deep breath and a few droplets of blood welled from the shallow wound. “Oops. Sorry.” Methos licked his lips.

“Yeah right.”

Stretched out down the length of the loft’s couch, Methos’ nude body skated atop Duncan’s own, teasing him. The ancient man lowered his ass onto Duncan's thigh so he could lean down and lick the cut as it healed into new smooth skin. “I did tell you the knife was sharp.”

Duncan groaned. His rough hand circled Methos’ wrist, a calloused finger stroking the bowed silver handle of the old knife, then up to caress the flat of the blade along to its pointed tip.

Methos’ cock jumped at the sight and he caught his lover staring at him.

“We certainly wouldn’t be doing this if the knife was dull.” Duncan countered with a grin.

He arched his stomach up for Methos’ mouth, groaning again when the ancient trailed his lips down to his cock and gave the hard length a lick as well.

“You do continue to surprise me, Highlander.” Sucking the bulbous head into his mouth, Methos wrapped his left hand around the base. He braced the hand with the knife on Duncan’s chest and laid the blade flat against his beating heart.

Duncan lifted his head to watch but hissed when the tip of the blade dug into the skin over his left nipple. Another pinprick of blood welled at the cut. Methos pulled off of Duncan’s cock with a loud slurp. “Be careful now.”

“Shuddup and keep sucking.” Duncan squirmed anyway and felt the sharp bite of the blade again.

Removing the knife, Methos leaned up to lap at the blood once more. “If you can handle it,” he spoke into moist skin, “I have another idea.”

Methos lovingly sucked the healed skin clean and moved the inch to suck at the hard nipple below. They moaned in tandem when Duncan’s bucking rubbed their cocks together.

“Anything.” Duncan gasped.

Methos relished the complete trust in Duncan’s voice. He leaned forward and kissed his lover as a reward, hoping that Duncan would understand what Methos couldn’t say. Duncan returned it with equal measure, holding tight to the thin man’s hips.

Methos was out of breath when he managed to back away. He shifted away to straddle Duncan’s thighs and sat up panting. “I won’t let you distract me.”

“Then how about you let me fuck you?”

The ancient shook his head with a smile and suddenly gripped Duncan’s cock with his knife in hand. It was a precarious hold, the length of smooth rounded handle of the blade pressed flat against Duncan’s sensitive skin with the business end at an angle, pointed towards Duncan. Methos kept his long index finger wrapped around the very hilt of the knife for some stability, giving Duncan the token amount of protection.

Duncan had gone deathly still. “Methos, I-.”

“I’ll cut myself before I cut you. Feel first, judge later.” Methos ran the handle of the knife along the curved length of Duncan’s cock slowly, carefully.

Duncan watched with heavy lidded eyes. His chest heaved. “It won’t grow back, you know.”

Methos kept up the slow pace with the handle, using his other hand to play with Duncan’s balls, steady his strokes, and tease the hypersensitive crown. “Tell me you’re not a minute away from coming and I’ll stop and ride you so hard your eyes will cross.” The ancient’s hand moved a little faster, the sharp blade glinting in the sunlight coming through the wide windows.

“Fuck!” Sweat began to slip down Duncan’s forehead. He couldn’t deny that he liked it. The smooth metal against him. The blade so close to cutting but Methos’ hands there to safeguard and aid in Duncan’s pleasure.

Methos’ adjusted in Duncan’s lap. His cock was as hard as his lover’s and leaking at the sight. “So fucking hot, Duncan. I want to see you come all over this knife.”

“Pervert.” Duncan bit out, gasping when the ancient’s grip tightened and quickened.

Methos jerked him with careless accuracy, pulling on his lover’s cock hard and fast, dividing his gaze between the knife tip and Duncan’s face. He knew Duncan was close. The thighs underneath him were shaking with the effort to stay still.

Methos adjusted his grip the slightest bit lower, the knife tilted even more towards Duncan, and let just the edge of the blade scrape against Duncan’s lower belly. He did it a handful of times, drawing blood right before Duncan shouted and came over Methos’ fist. His strong body jerked, jostling Methos to the point where he was forced to put the knife away and milk his lover through his orgasm with a bare hand.

Duncan eventually stilled and reached blindly for Methos, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down to kiss him breathless. Methos’ cock was still hot and hard against his stomach. When Duncan went to grasp it, Methos batted him away.

“Now, you can fuck me.”

Duncan’s eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. “Um, you’ll have to give me a minute.”

Methos kissed him again then he sat up and reached for something on the floor.

“Not if you use this.” Methos waggled the knife, handle side up.

END

A/N (again): Just in case it's hard to envision the knife, I've provided a link [here](http://www.knightsedge.com/hunting-knives/stag-sporting-hunting-knife.htm). Imagine a silver handle rather than antler.


End file.
